Sarvorath
Sarvorath The Lord of Tyranny Sarvorath is god of tyranny and murder. He is a ruthless, cruel, murderous and outright evil. In the Age of Darkness he stole the Book of the Dead from Bael, entered Eredim and used it to raise millions of undead, whom he could control with the book, and began his conquest of the realm of mortals. He conquered half of Eredim before he was defeated by the Heothar Aldorin. Sarvorath died but he wasn’t truly destroyed. He had bound parts of his soul to a set of masks. The cult of Sarvorath which is known as the Church of the Baleful King is a notorious group of madmen aspiring to cause death and destruction across all of Eredim, ruled by the Mask Bearers who are in essence Sarvorath. There is usually only one Mask Bearer at a time, and when Sarvorath gets tired of a host he will have him killed and replaced, but currently there is both Jhaz Geral, the Lich King of Nakraath, and Ivorin Beroth, the Arch Bishop of the Church of the Baleful King. Worshippers The Great Scamp is usually seen as a god of the common folk. He is primarily worshipped by anti-authoritarian commoners, thieves, thrill-seekers, brewers and winemakers, scoundrels, minstrels, and libertines who like to indulge in drinking, gambling, illegal drugs and sexual escapades. Members of criminal organizations such as the Laughing Shadows in Brezzenta are likely to venerate him as well. The Oghludaran faith is widespread and members of Oghludar's clergy can be found everywhere in Eredim, but the Church of the Troublemaker thrives especially well in the nations of Brezzenta, Whelyr, Issillia, and Tarnoth. In many communities, the Church of the Troublemaker is frowned upon and his worship discouraged, as it is associated with an undisciplined lifestyle and thievery, but nowhere is the religion outright outlawed, as so many of the common folk venerate Oghludar, that it would most likely cause more harm than good to do so. Oghludar's clergy is comprised primarily of scoundrels, though a significant number of weavers and minstrels can also be found among them. Members of the clergy are advocates of fun, spontaneity and adventure, and often adventurers themselves. Priests of the Lord of Mirth preach a doctrine that urges their followers to take chances and action. It is customary for priests of Oghludar to wear a green tunic and a purple hood and to wear a medallion with Oghludar's holy symbol around the neck. The Church of the Troublemaker has a loose hierarchy. Each Oghludaran temple is an independent operation with its own hierarchy and doctrinal interpretation, which usually boils down to the whims of the high priest or priestess. It is not the greatest secret in the world that the Church of the Troublemaker maintains an extensive network of smugglers, and that a priest of Oghludar is likely to barter in illicit and illegal goods, but authorities usually look the other way for a number of reasons, the most obvious being that to condemn the Church of Oghludar would be to arouse the ire of the common folk and risk a large-scale revolt. Chosen The Chosen of Oghludar are typically daredevils and troublemakers, and they have a high tendency to multiclass as scoundrels. Below are some notable examples of Oghludar's Chosen: *The Grinning One is the infamous leader of the Laughing Shadows in Brezzenta, and the bearer of Oghludar's Mask. His real identity remains a mystery, even to the Shadow Masters. *Luthius Harthyr is a heroic outlaw in Teltamar and leader of a band of rebellious rogues known as the Men of Mirth. *Bevis Mero, the Black Bard, is a renowned wandering minstrel and adventurer. *Olar Galafin is the high priest of the Church of the Troublemaker in Whelyr. Temples and Shrines Holy Texts Holidays Relationships Appearance History Dogma Sacred Items Category:Gods